pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Scud
Scud is Sid Phillips' maniac Bull Terrier in Toy Story. He loved to chew any toys that came into his sight (except in the presence of Mr. Phillips, apparently because he fears Mr. Phillips due to abuse). He is also the secondary antagonist of the first movie. Scud was very aggressive and loved to torture toys as much as his owner did. He was first seen with Sid as Sid blew up a Combat Carl. Later, when Sid came back home from Pizza Planet with Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and an Alienin his backpack, Scud lunged into Sid's backpack for toys to chew, and Sid tossed him the alien. When Woody tried to escape from Sid's house, he encountered Scud, who was sleeping halfway down the stairs, forcing Woody to retreat. Unfortunately, his pull-string ring got caught in one of the curls of the railing as he creeped down the upper-level hallway. The ring then snapped off from the railing, triggering Woody's sampled voice, and Scud woke up and charged toward Woody and Buzz. Buzz told Woody to split up and Woody hid in the closet while Buzz hid in another room. Scud snuck into the room where Buzz is, but was forced to back away when he caught sight of Sid's father sleeping on a La-Z-Boy. Later, when Sid took Buzz out of his room, Woody attempted to give chase. He was able to catch the door before it closed, but as he opened the door again, he was confronted by Scud standing on the far side of the hallway. Catching sight of Woody, the vicious dog charged toward him, prompting Woody to dart back into Sid's room and hold the door shut to prevent Scud's entry. While Scud stationed himself outside the door, ready to attack any toys that emerged out of Sid's room, the mutant toys helped Woody realize the plan to save Buzz from Sid's clutches. The toys tricked Scud into running clear out of the house by sending out the Frog to distract the dog. While chasing after the Frog, Scud knocked down Sid's sister Hannah--who had just answered the door (only to find nobody out in the front porch)--as he jumped onto the empty front porch. He was then subsequently locked out by Hannah, who was annoyed at his stupidity. When Woody and Buzz, after leaving Sid's house, ran after the moving truck to catch up with Andy and his toys, Scud eyed them and gave chase. While Buzz had already made it onto the van, Woody was still trying to climb up a hanging strap; it was during this when Scud caught up with him and attempted to pull him down. Buzz fought Scud off, allowing Woody to climb aboard the moving van, but leaving Buzz behind. Woody dug the RC Car out of storage and used him to try to drive Buzz back. Scud refused to give up and chased Buzz into an intersection with oncoming traffic. At the same time, Woody tried to prove his innocence to the other toys, who ambushed him while controlling RC, forcing him to do spins and spontaneously jump. Unfortunately for Scud, as he entered the intersection, he triggered an accident in which all the cars crashed into each other, forming a circle that trapped Scud. Buzz was able to escape on RC while Scud was left behind, desperately trying to find a way out to get Woody and Buzz. It is unknown what happened to Scud after the movie, though it was possible he was found by his owners when they learned of the accident. He is of the few Toy Story characters who knows toys can come to life. Category:Toy Story Characters